


Stick To The Script

by Gravestone_Monarch



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch
Summary: Dream SMP Actor AU!! Tubbo centric :)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	Stick To The Script

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries

The set of Dream SMP was always a bustling place, with the crew, the actors, and even past actors hanging out. Many of the actors, past and current, say they have more fun on set that not on set. Can you blame them?

It's a different kind of show to the ones the studio usually produces. They had writers just write certain plot points. How the characters got there was up to the actors' improvisation skills. And, on top of that, scripts are given out as they come. In other words, most actors don't know what's happening after their certain plot point. Only people on a need to know basis for a certain point get told ahead of time. For example, only Eret's actor (Alistair) and 'The Dream Team' as they've called themselves, knew about Eret betraying L'manburg. Nobody knew about Schlatt banishing Wilbur and Tommy (not even the crew! Since it's filmed live, when J threw it in, it became canon). Wilbur's official death wasn't meant to happen immediately after the explosion. 

It's a very unique way of running the show. The writers, often being the actors themselves, aren't afraid to go for heavier plots while still keeping it upbeat. Even the character deaths can be upsetting before bouncing right back to the happy parts. 

That being said, deaths don't happen often in the show. 

So when one actor gets told their character is being killed, it's always a kick in the teeth.

Toby was sat around with Tommy and Wilbur, along with Floris popping in every so often. They were getting their scripts soon (excluding Wilbur, who had a say in the next part of the script and also is dead) and they were hanging out for a bit before they had to go off alone. The actors had a mutual agreement to go off alone so they don't accidentally spoil parts of the plot for each other, and that time was almost here.

"I say Tommy and Tubbo will get the discs back. I mean, it's been long enough, right?" Toby said. Tommy nodded. 

"Hell yeah! I mean, it's been almost a year or so now, the arc has to be almost over."

Wilbur just chuckled. He never gave anything away before everyone got their scripts, though he often talked to Tommy or Fundy about theirs before the acting actually starts.

"I wonder what Dream's planning. He never makes it easy on 'em." Toby said. Clay played an excellent Dream, people often saying he's smarter than the character was meant to be. (Him, George and Sapnap have a spin-off series that they occasionally have Darryl host with them.)

"Well, it'll probably be smart as hell, like it usually is. I'm nearly scared. Nearly! Nothing scares the great Tommyinnit." Tommy claimed, laughing with Toby. Wilbur just smirked.

*Ping!*

*Ping!*

Both Tommy and Toby looked down at their phones in sync. A new email displayed on the screen;

_Dream SMP Script #420_

Tommy laughed, most likely at the number. Toby smiled, standing up. Tommy stood up too, walking over and returning the hug Toby was going for.

"See ya on set, man." Tommy said.

"See ya! Good luck, hehe."

Toby backed off and walked out, off to spend the last hour in his dressing room. Tommy sat back down, Wilbur staying to watch Tommy react to it. 

Toby sat down in his room, opening the email. They'd finished off the last day right before Tommy and Tubbo set off to find Dream, which is where the script started from. The first thing he noticed is that it was a bit shorter than usual. Despite that, he read through.

It was only when he got down to the actual confrontation with Dream that he caught on to what was coming. He didn't actually believe it at first, but as he kept reading it set in. 

_Dream reveals secret base in mountain to Tommy and Tubbo. He uses Tubbo as leverage over Tommy, telling them to enter._

_Dream explains why he wants the discs. He rambles for a bit (because he's dream lmao)_

(No doubt Wilbur's addition. He added his own thoughts sometimes.)

And then, the line Toby had been dreading for so long.

_Dream kills Tubbo in front of Tommy. This is the end of Tubbo's character. **(Actor sensitive information. Provided to: Clay, Toby)**_

Despite his best efforts not to cry, the tears came anyway. He almost didn't believe it. He had half a mind to text Clay about if it was legit, but at the same time, he knew a plot point as major as a character death is never a rushed decision.

Holy _shit_.

Does this mean his character's getting dropped too? The studio knee Wilbur was well recieved, so his character came back as a ghost, but was Tubbo liked enough for that? He wasn't sure. Either way, he'd be in the same boat as J or Wilbur. He'd be dead, but he could still come watch filming and talk to the gang. Maybe he'd be allowed to see the scripts...

That didn't stop him from being upset though.

He loved his role, and the whole show. He really didn't want it to end for him yet. But it was going to, wasn't it? He couldn't stop it, he was on set in 50 minutes. 

"H-holy crap... man, I- I-" he murmured to himself, putting down his phone for a second. He rubbed his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying. Just more work for the makeup guy. 

After a few minutes of thinking though, he realised that maybe... he was ok with it. Tommy was really the main character, and having Tubbo die would really help him progress. Besides, he'd just been mentioning all the things that J and Wilbur did now that they're dead in canon. This'll be fine, right?

Right.

He took a deep breath, taking his outfit in his arms to get changed into. The wig already looked itchy, but he tried to ignore that.

If he was going out, he'd be going out with an emotional bang.

He was dressed quicker than expected. He still had 20 minutes before shooting. What was he meant to do? He couldn't technically talk to anyone in case he spoiled his own death.

Actually, there's one person who knows. 

He picked up his phone, opening Discord. He went to a chat he hadn't used in ages.

**Toby / Tubbo!!!**

Hey man

**Clay :)**

ahh hey dude, you see the script?

**Toby / Tubbo!!!**

Mhm

Heavy stuff

**Clay :)**

sorry about tubbo man, i know you love this role

**Toby / Tubbo!!!**

It's fine, dw

It was bound to happen someday, right?

I mean, let's say Tommy's the hero

Every hero has a dramatic death happen in their life right??

Batman has his parents, Spiderman has Uncle Ben

I'm that for Tommy ig!

**Clay :)**

dude that's raw as fuck

mind if i use that today? thatd be an awesome line

**Toby / Tubbo!!!**

Hahahaha

Go ahead, glad I have a part in my own death speech lol

**Clay :)**

lmaoo

youre still gonna stay around set afterwards though right? itd be a shame to lose you after this

**Toby / Tubbo!!!**

Yeah, ofc!! This show is awesome, leaving would be horrible

**Clay :)**

im glad

youre really cool you know? youve been awesome to act with

im sad i have to be the one to kill you haha

**Toby / Tubbo!!!**

Aww thank you Clay! That means alot man

**Clay :)**

no worries :)

you feeling ok?

**Toby / Tubbo!!!**

Yeah, feeling better

Thanks dude

**Clay :)**

youre welcome

ah, filming starts in five

see you out there?

**Toby / Tubbo!!!**

See you there ^^

Time really flew, huh?

Toby put down his phone with a sigh, fixing his wig on his head and making sure his buttons were done wrong, even though nobody'd see if under his armour.

He stood up and walked to the door.

It's showtime.

"I'm gonna walk over here- you guys walk over there a little bit. Say your goodbyes."

Tommy looked at Tubbo as the latter stepped away from Dream. He knew what was coming. 

"It's alright. We had some laughs... it was fun while it lasted, I suppose."

"Wh-?! Why have you just accepted it?! Don't just accept it now-!"

"We're literally at Y level 5. There's nowhere to go under, and we have no blocks. We'd be dead before we get to the portal, we can't go that way, we don't have pickaxes... ah, there goes our lift out."

As the elevator ascended, Tubbo had to wonder how long that took to build. A very random thought for what was really an emotional time.

"It was fun, y'know? We had some laughs. All good things must come to an end eventually."

He was half talking about the actual story, half about his time on set.

"I just didn't think this would be my... my... coming to an end, if you will."

As Tubbo looked at Tommy, he realised something.

Tommy was crying.

Tommy knew how to fake cry on command, sure, but Tubbo knew the difference. His eyes got genuinely puffy when he was really crying. He almost felt bad for Tommy.

"W-w-well, wh- what am I without you?!"

Tommy had stepped forward now, hands on Tubbo's shoulders. Tubbo just smiled, placing one hand on one of Tommy's.

_"Yourself."_

"Tubbo... even though, for this entire journey, I've always regarded you as my- as my sidekick... Really, Tubbo, I was your sidekick."

Tubbo smiled now, not even bothering to hide the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Just- please don't go."

All Tubbo could do was sigh. 

"It's- it's fine..! It's about time, it's about time anyways-"

"I'm sorry, Dream."

A new voice rung through the room. 

Nobody else was scripted to be here.

Punz stepped out of the 'portal'.

"Punz-?" Dream chuckled out.

"...you should've paid me more."

And shadow after shadow appeared through the portal.

"And _SCENE_!"

It was about half an hour later now. Dream had been imprisoned, Tubbo and Tommy had talked to Wilbur again (which Wilbur also forced in via hijacking the studio microphone) and after a while, they'd called it a day. Most people had returned to their dressing rooms, including Toby. Wig quickly discarded, he sat in his dressing room, a feeling of intense relief washing over him.

He isn't getting fired!

He almost laughed at what had happened. Did Clay know about that beforehand? Who knows. All Toby knew is that he was still able to be on the show, and that's all he needed.

As he thought, he heard a knock at the door. He stood up and opened it, only to be tackle hugged by his psuedo-brother. Tommy laughed, gripping Toby tight.

"Holy fuck, man! I thought you were actually dead back then, I- what the fuck?!" He asked, though he laughed through it. Toby laughed too, returning the hug.

"Me too! My script said- it said I was dying there, man! I'll show you in a bit, but like- I thought I was a goner!"

The pair laughed, the sadness from earlier almost entirely gone. Voices could be heard outside, people laughing and talking with each other. But right now, Toby and Tommy just sat together, thankful to be together another day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda rushed but shhhhh i just  
> really like actor aus


End file.
